


honey

by ge69rge



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assassin AU, Assassin Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pet Names, bard georgenotfound, dream is a bad assasin, george seduces dream, idk how to spell it LMAO, wanted georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge
Summary: wanted dead or alive: george davidson (aka: georgenotfound) was printed on the paper slapped down right in front of the assassin in a bold font. the mugshot consisted of a brunet man with a wide, crooked smile on his face. whatever he did, his expression said "i'll do it again, fuckers."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> i’m looking for a beta reader! pls comment if you’re interested :)

_wanted dead or alive: george davidson (aka: georgenotfound)_ was printed on the paper slapped down right in front of the assassin in a bold font. the mugshot consisted of a brunet man with a wide, crooked smile on his face. whatever he did, his expression said "i'll do it again, fuckers."

"dream," the man at the edge of the table prompted with his arms crossed in front of his chest. he had royal attire on and atrocious pink hair, it clashed, but for some reason he pulled it off.

"yeah?" dream responded, he sounded almost bored as he leaned back in his chair and fiddled with the strings of his dark green hoodie.

"at least act like you're a bit interested," the man, known as technoblade, huffed. he was the leader of a great group of assassins that helped bring down treacherous men and women so they could keep their kingdom safe. their little group of ragtag bounty hunters were sometimes seen as unethical, but people didn't really comment on it. they were too scared to be the next target. "but you need to get this bard."

"why?" dream asked, giving a bored yawn.

"he has an underground community of mages and witches and warlocks planning on taking over the kingdom," techno snorted before sliding the flier closer to dream. "he also seduced and killed one of the other assassins assigned to him. if you get this man, you will be given a promotion. good luck," he dismissed the blond abruptly with a flick of his hand and left, twirling his cape behind him dramatically.

"psh, good luck? this kid doesn't even look like such a big deal," dream grumbled to himself before snatching the piece of paper off the table and stuffing it in his pocket.

dream was definitely fooled. this "kid" was one of his harder targets to find. the blond went from one side of the kingdom to the other, and still couldn't find the motherfucker. the one place he never looked was the forest; the forest was infamous for being a prime spot to be jumped and robbed, so he was quite hesitant at first. since that was the last place he needed to look, he begrudgingly trudged towards the entrance of the woods.

when he walked in the trees, he involuntarily shivered. the cold wind pricked at his skin and the lack of light spooked him. dream put his hand on his dagger in his holster and held it tightly just in case.

when dream heard leaves rustle about fifty feet away from him (his assassin training really made his hearing phenomenal,) he went extremely stiff. "shit," he huffed before whipping his head around frantically. he tried to look for anything that will conceal his large body from whoever (or whatever) is coming towards him.

dream quickly found some shrubbery and leaped into it, not paying attention to what kind of greenery it was. when he realized he bounced right into a thorn bush, he let out a loud yelp. so much for being stealthy.

"who's there?" a sickly sweet voice. "are you okay? you sound like you're in pain," the man called out again. dream tried to stay completely still as he was tangled up in the bush so he didn't give off any grunts or such.

the shuffling of leaves sounded closer and closer by the second causing the assassin to hold his breath. he tried to focus on the tweeting sounds of the birds and the swishing of leaves in the wind so he would ignore the hundreds of tiny spikes prickling into his skin.

"where are you?" the man sung, his voice made dream want to collapse at his feet and do anything he was told to do, he was like a siren. "i can help you."

the assassin was so entranced by the voice, he didn't even notice that a brunet popped up right in front of him. he had the same crooked smile as the man on the flier in his back pocket. actually, he was the same man. dream finally grounded himself mentally and physically when the convict yanked him out of the bush and stabilized him with a hand on his bicep. where george touched dream, it made his skin feel like he was on fire.

"come with me, honey, i'll take you to my place and get you fixed right up," george chirped before grabbing dream's hand and pulling him away. "what's your name, dear?"

"dream, my name is dream," the assassin stammered in response.

"that doesn't sound like your real name, now does it?" george sounded like a parent talking down to their child fondly. "now go ahead and tell me your real name, yeah?"

"oh, sorry. clay," dream responded sheepishly after he cleared his throat so his voice didn't crack when he was speaking. him now and him ten minutes ago are astronomically different. before, he was stone cold and had laser focus, but now he felt gooey and easily mailable. he felt extremely vulnerable underneath all his protective gear.

"that wasn't so hard," george praised dream causing him to almost melt into the floor. "my name is george, and this is my humble abode," george introduced himself before allowing the assassin in the door.

dream broke two of the most important rules for being an assassin: don't give your real name to your target and don't let them take you to a second location. usually those rules are quite easy, you just kill your target before they get the ability to even talk to you.

"come sit on the couch, i'll get some supplies," george brought him to the middle of his living room and plopped him right down on the cushions. while the bard was gone, dream was able to take the time to take a good look at the interior design. it was quaint, the lighting was soft and the furniture was simple but elegant.

when george whisked back into the room, dream sat up to attention, his back was as straight as a board.

"thank you for staying, honey," the brunet praised before sitting down next to dream. he pulled a leather bag that was practically over flowing with medical supplies. there were herbs, elixirs, bandages, and so much more. "let me crush up some of these leaves, and then we can get down to business. sound good?"

"yeah, that sounds fine," dream agreed. something in his thoughts changed. previously, he was in a daze. his mind felt foggy and like he was destabilized, but now he felt more grounded. the spell that george must've put on him probably just wore off.

"i see you're in assassin attire," george commented as he started to grind up a mix of leaves and herbs in a marble mortar that had gold trimming.

"are you going to kill me?" dream answered the question with another question. he looked suspiciously down at the green mush that george gathered on his fingers and started to smear it on dream's arm where the thorns prickled him the most.

"no, i would've killed you earlier if i wanted to," the bard said nonchalantly before adding, "and also you're too cute to die."

"oh," dream flushed, he looked down to try to hide his flushed cheeks, "thank you."

"of course, honey."

dream wondered why he was still attracted to george even though his spell wore off. maybe the sweet names? the compassion? he wasn't sure, but he surely didn't want to kill george even if it halted him from getting a promotion.

he got snapped out of thought when george stood up and pulled the blond up as well. he lead dream to the exit of his house and opened the door, prompting him to step over the threshold.

"go on now, i don't want you to be filed as missing," george said with a small smile. "come visit me another time, okay?" he offered, looking almost shy.

"of course," dream agreed as he reciprocated the grin.

when the assassin started to walk into the woods to leave the area, he heard george call out, "tell mister techno to eat shit and die! and next time send out an assassin who isn't as attractive!"

dream laughed loudly. he was most definitely not telling his chief that.


End file.
